Sensen no Realism
Sensen no Realism (戦線のリアリズム, Realism of the Front) is the ending for Episode 8 of the Youjo Senki Anime. It is performed by Mako Niina and it is released on February 22th, 2017. Producers Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics * Heart's Cry Vocals * Mako Niina TV Lyrics Romaji= kogoeru you ni hosoi karada o furuwaseru kyoufu kara de wa naku shizuka na netsujou todoroku tsuyoi kaze ni himei sae kakikiete wa shouen mau sora ni yume o miru darou kanashisa mo sabishisa mo kanjiru koto wa naku mata hitotsu hone ga kawaku oo aijou, retsujou, subete mujou sono migoto sugu honoo ni moete hai ni naru outou se yo, outou se yo, kagayakeru mirai yo ima, me no sameru you na riaru o kono iyou naru yo ni sasageyou shiroi se o tsutau tsumetai ase no shizuku tetsukuzu no tori ga mata naiteiru darou kanashikute sabishikute obieteita asa mo shunkan de sekai ga kawaru oo kanjou, gekijou, hidou naru mujou sono migoto tsugi no asa mo mizu ni hai ni naru outou se yo, outou se yo, utsukushiki mirai yo ima, kono te hitotsu de tsukamou kaze ga tou kore ijou, nani o mayou koto ga aru darou ka? iza, buki o tore, buki o tore gizen o sute, buki o tore sono yowai jiga o ute oo ai mo, heiwa mo, subete mujou gaikotsu to tetsukuzu ga namida misezu naku ashita yo, ashita yo, utsukushiki mirai yo ima, kono te hitotsu de tsukamou oo aijou, retsujou, subete mujou sono migoto sugu honoo ni moete hai ni naru outou se yo, outou se yo, kagayakeru mirai yo ima, me no sameru you na riaru o kono iyou naru yo ni sasageyou |-| Kanji= 凍えるように 細い躯を震わせる 恐怖からではなく　静かな熱情 轟く強い風に　悲鳴さえ掻き消えては 硝煙舞う空に　夢を見るだろう 悲しさも寂しさも　感じることはなく また一つ骨が乾く オオ　愛情、劣情、全テ無情 その身ごと直ぐ炎に燃えて灰になる 応答セヨ、応答セヨ、輝ケル未来ヨ 今、目の覚めるようなリアルを この異様なる世に捧げよう 白い背を伝う　冷たい汗の雫 鉄屑の鳥が　また啼いているだろう 悲しくて寂しくて怯えていた朝も 瞬間で世界が変わる オオ　感情、激情、非道ナル無情 その身ごと次の朝も見ずに灰になる 応答セヨ、応答セヨ、美シキ未来ヨ 今、この手一つで掴もう 風が問う これ以上、何を迷うことがあるだろうか？ いざ、武器を取れ、武器を取れ 偽善を捨て、武器を取れ その弱い自我を撃て オオ　愛モ、平和モ、全テ無情 骸骨と鉄屑が　涙見せず泣く 明日ヨ、明日ヨ、美シキ未来ヨ 今、この手一つで掴もう オオ　愛情、劣情、全テ無情 その身ごと直ぐ炎に燃えて灰になる 応答セヨ、応答セヨ、輝ケル未来ヨ 今、目の覚めるようなリアルを この異様なる世に捧げよう |-| English= My body shakes, as if it were freezing. Not from fear, but from a silent fervor. The roaring wind drowns out even screams. In a sky filled with gunpowder smoke, I'll surely witness a dream. I don't feel sadness, or loneliness. My bones just feel even more dry. Ohh, love... lust... all things cruel! Your form will will be thrust into the flame, reduced to ash. Please respond... please respond... hear my call, shining future! Right now, I'll offer an eye-opening reality Unto this bizarre world. A cold drip of sweat runs down my white back. Birds made of scrap iron are surely crying out loud again. Even mornings spent in fear of sadness and loneliness, Get swept up in an instant, amid this changing world. Ohh, emotions... passions... unjust cruelty! Never seeing what morning may come, your body will be reduced to ash. Please respond... please respond... hear my call, beautiful future! I'll grasp you now with these hands! The wind poses a question: Is there really any reason left to hesitate? Come, take your weapon in hand! Take your weapon in hand! Abandon your hypocrisy! Take your weapon in hand! Put a bullet through your weak sense of self. Ohh, love... peace... all things cruel! Skeletons and scrap iron cry, never showing their tears. Oh, tomorrow! Tomorrow! Such a beautiful future! I'll grasp you now with these hands! Ohh, love... lust... all things cruel! Your form will will be thrust into the flame, reduced to ash. Please respond... please respond... hear my call, shining future! Right now, I'll offer an eye-opening reality Unto this bizarre world. Trivia * The song also plays during the manned V-1 flight that takes place towards the end of episode 9. Videos Reference Translation: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/mako-niina/sensen-no-realism/ Category:Music